Merry christmas
by juu-densi
Summary: C'est Noël et les agents du NCIS passent les fêtes avec leurs familles, ou se qui s'en approche le plus. (désolé je suis nulle pour les résumé...Le mieux c'est de venir lire )
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une petite ship de Noël un peut (beaucoup) en retard.

Elle sera en trois parties, avec 2 fins différentes

* * *

Partie 1

Noël est pour la plus part des personnes un jours de fêtes, une journée merveilleuse ou tu retrouve ta famille. Mais pour un petit nombre de personne Noël n'a pas la même signification, pour elles Noël est un jour ou la mélancolie, la tristesse sont les principaux ressentiments.  
C'est le cas de certains agents du Ncis.  
Les agents Callen et Blye ont pris l'habitude de passer le 24 et le 25 ensemble. En effet étant tous deux seul ils ont pour tradition de rester ensemble, de se soutenir depuis leurs rencontre. Cette année ça serait la 5ème fois. Ils avaient décidé de rester le soir du 24 chez le loup solitaire qui avait enfin acheté quelques meubles. Et le 25 ils iraient se promenaient en ville, et surement rendre visite aux enfants de l'orphelinat et ceux sur la base militaire dont le père est en mission.  
La journée est maintenant terminée et chacun rejoint son domicile pour passer le réveillon en famille.  
Callen et Kensi partent dans la même voiture pour aller chez le loup solitaire. En chemin ils se remémorent le premier noël qu'ils ont passé ensemble, seulement quelques mois après leur rencontre.

_Flash Back_

Il est 22h et nous sommes le 24 décembre, en cette veille de Noël tous les agents de l'OPS sont rentrés pour passer les fêtes avec leurs proche. Vraiment tous ? Et bien non il reste encore deux agents travaillant sur leurs rapports : les agent Blye et Callen.

Callen :* brisant le silence * Tu rentres pas retrouver ta famille pour Noël Kens' ?

Kensi : Hum… Non…

Callen : * Surpris * Ha pourquoi ?

Kensi : Je n'ai pas vraiment de famille avec qui le fêter…

Callen : Je suis désolé…

Suite à ce bref échange le silence revint entre les deux collègues. Mais le chef d'équipe vint le briser à nouveau pour faire une proposition à sa jeune collègue, mais également amie.

Callen : Kens' ?

Kensi : Oui * sans lever les yeux de son rapport *

Callen : Tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte d'ici et qu'on aille fêter Noël comme il soit dois ensemble ?

Kensi : * levant les yeux vers lui visiblement surprise * Comment ?

Callen: Je ne sais pas toi mais j'en ai marre d'être seul pour Noël, de me morfondre sur mon sort. J'ai envie de faire en sorte que cette journée soir meilleure, soit une belle journée. Et pourquoi on ne ferait pas ça ensemble?

Kensi: * avec un sourire * Pourquoi pas? Ça sera toujours mieux que nos rapports.

Ainsi les deux collègues quittèrent l'agence. Ils partirent manger en ville et voir les illuminations de Noël. Ils marchaient dans les rues de Los Angeles apprenant à mieux se connaître.

Callen: Pourquoi tu détestes autant Noël?

Kensi: ce n'est pas que je déteste Noël... Mais j'ai peut de souvenir heureux qui se rattache à cette journée… Tu sais que mon père était militaire ? Il était rarement présent pour Noël, mais quand il était là il faisait tout pour que ça soit inoubliable…Mais il est mort quand j'avais 15 ans, seulement 10 jours avant Noël…

Callen : *lui pressant légèrement la main *Je suis désolé…Comment est il mort.

Kensi : Officiellement un accident de voiture… Mais je sais que c'est faux…L'affaire n'a jamais était résolu…

Callen : Un jours, et si tu as besoin d'aide tu pourras compter sur moi…

Kensi : Merci…

Callen : Mais y'a pas que ton père…Y'a autre chose.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa. Elle s'emblais hésitante. Mais finalement elle lui raconta son histoire sa relation avec Jack, de leur rencontre à son départ. A la fin de son récit elle se sentait libéré d'avoir put partager sa douleur. Callen la pris doucement dans ses bras essuyant au passage quelques larmes.

Callen : Il est stupide d'être partie, je suis sur qu'il le regrettera un jours par ce que tu es une personne formidable Kens'…Ton père serait fière de toi.

Kensi : Merci Callen, un jour du connaîtra ton histoire, mais j'ai pas besoin de la connaître pour dire que tu es une personne exceptionnelle.

Les deux amis se sourirent et reprirent leur chemin en silence. Tous deux avaient du mal à faire confiance et à s'ouvrir aux autres mais cette soirée leur a prouvé qu'ils pouvaient toujours trouver une oreille attentive.

Kensi : Regarde une patinoire ! Vient on va faire un tours.

Et s'en lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit elle l'entraîna vers la glace. Ils patinèrent durant deux heures, riant comme deux enfants entre 2 chutes. Finalement Callen ramena Kensi chez elle. Mais ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain pour une journée à regarder des films de Noël.

_Fin du flash back_

Et ils renouvelèrent cette tradition chaque année modifiant chaque fois un peut leur programme. L'année précédente ils c'étaient joints à l'agent Deeks pour distribuer les repas de Noël aux sans abris. Ils avaient ensuite passé la journée de Noël tous les deux, et le lendemain pour la première fois ils avaient retrouvé l'équipe au complet pour un grand repas de Noël. Même si Noël restait pour Kensi un souvenir douloureux elle apprenais peut à peut a reconstruire par dessus meilleurs souvenirs, avec l'équipe, sa « famille ».

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à pus ^^

La suite sera une des deux fin.

A bientôt Ju'


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou voilà la première fin, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Partie 2 (fin 1)

Après c'être arrêté pour manger dans un restaurant qu'ils apprécient tous les deux Callen et Kensi reprirent la voiture de la jeune femme pour retourner chez le loup solitaire. Kensi avait pris sa voiture le matin et avait amené Callen au travail pour leur éviter des allez venue le soir.

Une fois arrivé ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la maison du loup solitaire. A l'entrée trônait un grand sapin de Noël. Kensi souris se rappelant de la première fois qu'il l'avait fais il y'a 3 ans.

_Flash-back :_

Ils étaient tous les deux à leur bureau entrain de faire leurs rapports tout en discutant de Noël qui approchait.

Kensi : On devrait faire un sapin…

Callen : Pourquoi ?

Kensi : Pour décoré pour faire plus Noël…

Calle : * pas convaincu * je sais pas…On a pas besoin.

Kensi : * insistant * Allez Callen, s'il te plais. Ca serait amusant.

Callen : *riant du comportement de son amie * Bon d'accord.

Kensi : *heureuse * Oui !

C'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent tous deux acheter un sapin le samedi suivant et qu'ils passèrent la soirée à le décorer.

_Fin du flash-back _

Voilà pourquoi ils renouvelaient cette tradition chaque année depuis.

Calle : Installe toi je vais prendre des bières.

Kensi : Ok merci G.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de l'appelé comme ça quand ils étaient que tous les deux. Ils c'étaient beaucoup rapproché et avait une vrai relation de frère et sœur.

De la cuisine il l'observait, elle s'emblais soucieuse. La semaine avait était longue. Et il avait l'impression qu'elle était ailleurs.

Callen :* tendant une bière à Kensi * Tient

Kensi : Merci.

Callen : Ca va ?

Kensi : Oui bien sur et toi ?

Callen : Ca va…Mais toi y'a quelque chose, ne me ment pas.

Kensi : C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas. Je me sens juste un peut coupable d'avoir laissé Deeks seul…

Callen : Tu aurais pu y'allais et venir me retrouver après je t'en aurais pas voulue.

Kensi : Nan c'est très bien comme ça… En plus cet endroit me rappel pas que des bon souvenirs… Je suis contente de passer ce réveillon avec mon grand frère.

Il lui sourit doucement avant de la prendre dans ces bras pour un petit câlin fraternel. Il comprenait de quoi elle lui parlait. Il était triste de savoir ce qu'elle avait traversais durant son adolescence.

La soirée passé tranquillement chacun profitant l'un de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment le téléphone de la belle brune bipa signalant un message. En vue de l'immense sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres l'agent principal compris que l'expéditeur n'était autre que le surfeur, Marty Deeks. Il sourit lui aussi, c'était évident que ces deux là s'aimait et il conté bien profiter de la magie de Noël pour les rapprocher.

Callen : Va le voir !

Kensi : Qui ?

Callen : Deeks !

Kensi : Comment…

Callen : Je vois bien ton sourire et y'a que lui qui te fais sourire comme ca ! Va le voir t'en meure d'envie.

Après une brève hésitation la jeune femme se leva embrassa sur la joue son ami en le remerciant.

Kensi : merci, t'es le meilleur.

Sur ces mots elles e dépêcha de prendre sa voiture et de partir retrouver celui qui fais battre son cœur. Elle alla au refuge où on lui indiqua qu'il était déjà renté chez lui. Elle rejoint alors la maison de surfeur au plus vite. Deeks fut très surpris de trouver sa partenaire devant sa porte. Mais il ne cacha pas son bonheur de la voir et il se pressa de la faire entrer.

Deeks : Alors pourquoi tu es venues ? Je te manqué ?

Kensi :*le frappant à l'épaule * Idiot ! C'est Callen qui m'a convaincu… Et il avait raison c'est avec toi que je voulais être ce soir…

Deeks : Je suis content que tu sois là.

Ils se sourirent doucement. Après un silence ils décidèrent de s'échangèrent leur cadeau. Deeks commença par ouvrir le sien. Il éclatât de rire en le voyant sous le regard confus de son amie. Il l'invita à ouvrir le sien. Une fois fais son rire rejoint celui de son partenaire. En effet les deux amis c'étaient fais le même cadeau : une gourmette avec écrit « partenaire » dessus.

Deeks : On est sur ma même longueur d'onde.

Kensi : Oui.

Ils se sourient à nouveau et leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Ils échangèrent alors leur premier baiser.

Callen avait raison, la magie de noël a opéré.

* * *

Une fin densi ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimez, a bientôt pour la seconde fin.

J'en dit pas plus pour vous laisser découvrir ^^

Ju'


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la seconde fin ^^

Bonne lecture

Merci à Haydenne pour la relecture du chapitre :D

* * *

partie 3, fin 2

Ils allèrent d'abord manger dans un restaurant qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux. Lors du repas Callen parla de la mère de Kensi.

Callen : Je pensais que tu aurais passé Noël avec ta mère, vu que vous venez a peine de vous retrouver.

Kensi : C'est compliqué…Je suis pas encore très à l'aise avec notre relation. Oui je suis contente de l'avoir retrouvé, mais je sais que beaucoup de temps a passé pour rattraper les choses. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas cherché à me récupérer après la mort de mon père n'arrange pas les choses… J'ai construit ma vie sans elle, je me suis trouvée une famille de cœur avec l'équipe… Hetty… Je considère plus Hetty comme une mère, toujours là pour nous. Je pense qu'il va me falloir beaucoup de temps pour arriver à reconstruire une complicité avec ma mère… Et puis Noël je le fais toujours avec toi, ce n'est qu'avec toi que j'ai envie d'être ce soir… Peut être que je le referais avec ma mère dans quelques années, ou peut être pas … Seul le temps nous le dira…

Ils finirent alors le repas en silence. Callen et Kensi reprirent ensuite la voiture de la jeune femme pour retourner chez le loup solitaire. Kensi avait pris sa voiture le matin et avait amené Callen au travail pour leur éviter des allés et venues le soir.

Une fois arrivé ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la maison de Callen. A l'entrée trônait un grand sapin de Noël. Kensi souris se rappelant de la première fois qu'il l'avait fais i ans.

Flash-back :

Ils étaient tous les deux à leur bureau entrain de faire leurs rapports tout en discutant de Noël qui approchait.

Kensi : On devrait faire un sapin…

Callen : Pourquoi ?

Kensi : Pour décoré pour faire plus Noël…

Callen : * pas convaincu * je sais pas…On en a pas besoin.

Kensi : * insistant * Allez Callen, s'il te plait. Ça serait amusant.

Callen : *riant du comportement de son amie * Bon d'accord.

Kensi : *heureuse * Oui !

C'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent tous deux acheter un sapin le samedi suivant et qu'ils passèrent la soirée à le décorer.

Fin du flash-back

Voilà pourquoi ils renouvelaient cette tradition chaque année depuis.

Callen : Installe toi je vais prendre des bières.

Kensi : Ok merci G.

Callen sourit en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi. Elle ne l'appelait comme ça uniquement lors des moments qu'ils passaient tous les deux. Par chance ces moments étaient de plus en plus fréquent. Plus le temps passait, plus il réalisait qu'il éprouvait des sentiments fort à l'égard de sa jeune collègue. En elle il avait trouvé une véritable amie et confidente.

Tout en prenant les bières il l'observait, elle semblait soucieuse. Mais il se doutait des raisons de son malaise. En effet, ils sortaient d'une longue affaire particulièrement éprouvante durant laquelle elle avait r*** Jack. Lui faisant remonter de mauvais souvenirs. Malheureusement Jack fut tué avant d'avoir pu donner des réponses à son ex fiancée. En plus de cela cette année avait était riche en émotion pour la jeune femme entre la résolution du meurtre de son père, les retrouvailles avec sa mère et la mort de leur ami Renko. A la pensée de ce dernier, sa gorge se serra, sa disparition avait était difficile pour tout le monde mais en particulier pour eux deux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

Callen : * S'asseyant à côté de Kensi et lui tendant une bière * Ça va ?

Kensi : * voyant dans son regard que c'est inutile de mentir * Pas vraiment…

Callen : Tu veux en parler ?

Kensi : *les larmes coulant au fur et à mesure * Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer… Au début quand je l'ai vu j'étais sous le choc, perdue. Et puis en colère. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Et maintenant il est mort…Et je ne serais jamais pourquoi il est parti ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal…

Callen :* La prenant dans ses bras * Rien ! C'est pas de ta faute Kens' !

Kensi : * le repoussant et criant * Si ! Regarde tous les hommes que j'aime finisse par mourir ! Mon père, Jack parce-qu'au final il est mort ! Dom ! Renko ! *sa voix se brisa alors et elle se mit à pleurer cette fois *

Callen : * la prenant par les épaules * Ce n'est pas de ta faute tu n'y peux rien ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ces hommes sont morts, tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! Tu n'es pas responsable. Ton père est mort parce-que c'était quelqu'un de bien, il voulais rétablir la vérité et malheureusement il en payé le prix. Mais tu étais un enfant, et tu n'y pouvais rien. Jack, est d'abord parti, je ne sais pourquoi, peut être pour te protéger mais je suis sûr qu'il l'a regretté et qu'il s'en voulait par ce que tu es une personne formidable et que le gars avec qui tu finiras ta vie, sera le mec le plus chanceux de la terre.

Il fit une pause le temps de lui laisser assimiler le tout.

Kensi : *avec un faible sourire et après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue * Merci G…Mais Dom, Renko… C'était mes partenaires…Deeks doit avoir raison, je porte la poisse à tous mes partenaires.

Calle : Arrêtes de dire ça c'est faut tu le sais. Tu connais Deeks il dit parfois des choses stupides sans le vouloir. Il ne le pense pas. Dom est mort en protégeant Sam…Et Renko *sa voix se brisa légèrement à son évocation * c'est de ma faute, le Caméléon cherchait à m'attendre en s'en prenant à lui… C'est de ma faute si il est mort...

Kensi : Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Callen : Peut être…Des fois je me demande pourquoi Mike ? Certes on était proche, mais pourquoi lui et pas une autre personne ? Et en plus ce n'est pas la balle qui l'a tué, il est mort suite à l'opération. Et un jours ça ma frappé. Tu étais là juste à côté de lui… Et si c'était toi qu'il visait réellement ? Toi qu'il voulait tuer pour m'atteindre ?

Ces paroles lancèrent alors un lourd silence. Kensi réfléchit aux paroles de Callen... et si ça aurait était elle ? Et si elle serait morte ? Callen pouvait voir le visage de Kensi se crisper, signe de sa douleur. Il comprenait alors qu'elle culpabilisait encore plus.

Callen :* doucement * Hey, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne dois pas penser que tu aurais du mourir toi…Jamais tu m'entend ! Je sais que si jamais tu venais à te faire tuer je ne m'en remettrais pas… Tu es la personne à qui je tiens le plus, l'idée de te perdre m'est insupportable...J'ai trop besoin de toi.

Kensi : Moi aussi je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Tu fais parti de moi… Tu m'aide à garder la tête hors de l'eau…Je sais que tant que tu es présent dans ma vie je pourrais toujours avancer…

Les deux amis se prirent doucement dans leur bras pour une longue étreinte. Ils finirent par s'endormirent épuisé par les événements.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Callen : Salut, bien dormis ?

Kensi : A peu près… Mais le canapé n'est pas très confortable…Et toi ?

Callen : Pareil.

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux. Callen dégagea alors les cheveux de Kensi qui lui cachaient en partie le visage. Avant de souffler.

Callen : Joyeux Noël Kens'

Kensi : Joyeux Noël G… Tu sais, je repense à ce que tu m'as dit hier… La fille que tu épousera sera une fille chanceuse tu es vraiment quelqu'un de génial.

Callen : Merci, Kens' ?

Kensi : Oui ?

Callen : Tu veux être cette fille chanceuse ?

Kensi : * Avec un sourire apparaissant sur les lèvres * Oui.

Callen : Tant mieux… Je t'aime.

Kensi : * Après l'avoir longuement embrassé * Je t'aime aussi. fin -

* * *

Et oui du callensi ^^j'ai voulu essayer aussi :)

J'espère que ça vous à quand même plus...

Ju'


End file.
